


Eliksir nr 86

by Neni_Northug



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, F/M, M/M, Mystery, Post-War, Romance, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Slow Burn
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 04:57:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18190061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neni_Northug/pseuds/Neni_Northug
Summary: Wojna każdego potraktowała na swój własny sposób. Jedni stracili, inni zaś zyskali. Severus Snape, ponownie stawia czoła demonom przeszłości, podejmując się zadania, powierzonego mu przez nową dyrektorkę Hogwartu — Minerwę McGonagall. Świat mugoli przywita go jednak w dosyć zaskakujący sposób.Mistrz Eliksirów będzie zmuszony współpracować z wcześniej nieznaną mu, Reader, a także spojrzy w oczy rodzinom, poległych w Wielkiej Bitwie, śmierciożerców.Autor: Neni_NorthugBeta: Kafian





	1. Polowanie na śmierć

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział jest wstępem do głównej historii. Reader pojawia się dopiero pod jego koniec.

McGonagall spojrzała wymownie na mężczyznę, siedzącego po drugiej stronie niewielkiego, salonowego stolika. Zastanawiała się nad alternatywnymi argumentami, których mogłaby użyć w dalszym przebiegu rozmowy z mistrzem eliksirów. Severus Snape nie był znany ze ślepego podporządkowywania się, jego wybitny umysł pełen błyskotliwych rozwiązań, znacznie przewyższał jej stary i zardzewiały. Pomimo nowego stanowiska, doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę, że jej autorytet wypracowany wśród uczniów i młodszego grona pedagogicznego, w żadnym stopniu nie pokrywał się z szacunkiem i zaufaniem, którym darzono jej poprzednika, jednakże nie miała zbytniego wyboru. Po ostatecznej bitwie wszystko się zmieniło, wiedziała o tym i właśnie dlatego siedziała teraz przy kominku, spędzając wieczór z opiekunem domu węża.

  
— Minerwo. — Niski głos rozbrzmiał w grubych murach wieży. — Wiem, że to ważne, jednak bez wątpienia, spekulacje dotyczące mojej wierności Ciemnej Stronie zostały doszczętnie zniszczone. Nikt nie zdradzi mi planów, a co dopiero miejsca pobytu pozostałych śmierciożerców. Przykro mi, nie jestem w stanie ci pomóc.

Kobieta odłożyła filiżankę i przetarła zmęczone oczy.  Miała już dość tych wszystkich tajemnic i niedomówień. Dzień wcześniej, Ministerstwo Magii oświadczyło, iż niezidentyfikowana grupa śmierciożerców była widziana w okolicach Londynu. Po raz kolejny w ciągu ostatnich lat założona została cenzura, by zapobiec niepotrzebnej panice, a wtajemniczenie objęło tylko najbardziej zaufanych członków Zakonu Feniksa. Nie pomyśleli nawet, jak wielkim zagrożeniem mogą stać się ci przestępcy, wpuszczeni do środowiska mugoli.

  — Doskonale zdaję sobie z tego sprawę Severusie, jednak co innego mogę zrobić? — wycedziła przez zaciśnięte zęby, pełna desperacji i bezradności. — W obecnej sytuacji, tylko ty możesz tu coś zdziałać.

  Mężczyzna wykrzywił twarz w charakterystycznym dla siebie grymasie, powstrzymując się od odpowiedzi. Nie chciał tego przyznać, ale w pamięci przewinęły mu się znajome londyńskie zakamarki i stare kryjówki na obrzeżach miasta, o których wiedzieli tylko nieliczni śmierciożercy. Był pewien, że już nigdy nie będzie musiał wracać do przeszłości, jednak ta ścigała go i jak widać, nie miała zamiaru odpuścić, póki nie załatwi spraw do końca.

  — Proszę Severusie, chociaż spróbuj — szepnęła miękko, nie wiedząc, co więcej może powiedzieć. Młodszy czarodziej podniósł się z miejsca, gładząc czarne szaty. Widać było, że bardzo intensywnie myślał o zaistniałej sytuacji.

  — Do końca semestru został niecały miesiąc — odparł nagle, nawet na moment nie odwracając czujnego wzroku od Minerwy. — W tym czasie, postaram się przygotować jak najlepiej.

  W odpowiedzi kobieta tylko uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, ponownie podnosząc filiżankę do ust. W głębi duszy od początku wiedziała, że jej nie odmówi.

 

***

 

W zamku zapanował upragniony od wielu miesięcy spokój. Puste korytarze oświetlone były jedynie przez parę zaczarowanych świec, natomiast w dormitoriach zapadła całkowita ciemność. Severus, zamiast upajać się wolnym czasem, kiedy to uczniowie opuszczają Hogwart, wracając do rodzin na wakacje, pakował najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy, w myślach odtwarzając dokładny plan działania. Nie mógł pozwolić sobie nawet na najmniejszy błąd. Zbyt blisko widział śmierć, by niepotrzebnie narażać swoje życie po raz kolejny.

  Poręczna skórzana torba powoli wypełniała się przedmiotami, w pewnym momencie zmuszając właściciela do użycia zaklęcia zmniejszająco–zwiększającego, dzięki któremu uświadomił sobie, jak dawno nigdzie nie wyjeżdżał. Większość wykonywanych misji trwała nie więcej niż dwa dni, a o wakacjach i przysługiwanych wszystkim, wszelkiego rodzaju przerwach mógł jedynie pomarzyć. Wolne chwile poświęcał na warzeniu eliksirów, nawet nie myśląc o wyjściu poza swoje komnaty. Na czas poszukiwań, które niewątpliwie nie potrwają kilka dni, planował zatrzymać się w wynajętym mieszkaniu na dość zacisznej ulicy, znajdującej się zaledwie parę przecznic od miejsca, w którym widziano śmierciożerców. Przy okazji chciał też skorzystać z danej mu możliwości i odseparować się od szkolnego życia.

  Czarne kosmyki opadły na zmęczone oczy, gdy Severus sięgał po ostatni magiczny artefakt, od niechcenia wrzucając go do wnętrza torby. Zaraz po tym zacisnął palce na jej rączce i ruszył w stronę kominka. Wiedział, że nie może zostać zauważony i choć w samym Londynie populacja czarodziejów dorównywała mugolskiej, wolał nie ryzykować i udać się prosto do swojego nowego lokum. Będąc zupełnie szczerym, mężczyźnie momentami brakowało mugolskiego życia. Wolnego od magii, presji otoczenia i zmartwień. Oczywiście, czary sporo ułatwiały, jednak czasem warto było się pomęczyć i nie wyręczać nimi. Dawało to pewnego rodzaju, swoistą satysfakcję, której nie potrafił wytłumaczyć słowami. Porównywał to uczucie z tym, towarzyszącym mu przy ważeniu skomplikowanych eliksirów.

  W tym momencie sceptycznie spojrzał na kominek, podłączony do sieci Fiu. Niektórych rzeczy jednak nie dało się zastąpić.

 

***

 

Mieszkanie przywitało go wszechogarniającym mrokiem, gdzie jedyne źródło światła padało zza przysłoniętych ciężkimi zasłonami, okien. Z powodu późnej pory, na uliczkach w pobliżu budynku można było dostrzec malejącą ilość ludzi, co znacznie uspokoiło Severusa. Potrzebował chwili odpoczynku, nim rozpocznie działanie. Miał zamiar, chociaż w małym stopniu wykorzystać dany mu czas dla siebie, jednak nie zaniedbując przy tym oczywiście obowiązku znalezienia uchowanych śmierciożerców. Brak jakiejkolwiek interakcji ze strony popleczników Czarnego Pana był jedynie ciszą przed burzą i dobrze o tym wiedział.

  Odstawił kufer w swojej sypialni, pozostawiając jego rozpakowanie na później, a sam rozsiadł się na fotelu, machnięciem różdżki rozpalając kominek. Tak, zdecydowanie moment relaksu był mu bardziej niż potrzebny. Przez tą krótką, trwającą wieki chwilę, rozmyślał o wszystkim. Wypominał sobie niewłaściwe zachowania w ciągu minionych lat, po czym zastanawiał się nad tym, co mógł zrobić, by tego uniknąć. Siłą rzeczy, przekonał się również, że częściowo mylił się co do Pottera. Chłopak pełen był gryfońskiej brawury i odwagi, ale nie brakowało mu także ślizgońskiego sprytu. Najbardziej zaskoczyły go przebaczenie i podziw, z jakimi spotkał się ze strony Złotej Trójcy. Ofiarowali mu więcej zrozumienia niż ktokolwiek inny, co skutkowało kolejnymi wyrzutami sumienia. Koniec końców powrócił do ponownego odtwarzania swojego planu, byleby tylko uciec od mrocznych wizji dotyczących jego przeszłości szpiega.

  Planował początkowo rozejrzeć się po okolicy, uwzględniając także zapieczętowane wejścia dawnych kryjówek. Jednakże był prawie pewien, że wszelkie zaklęcia i klątwy zostały odświeżone i co za tym idzie, mogły stanowić pewnego rodzaju wskazówkę dla czarodzieja. Bardziej martwiło go, co takiego planują poplecznicy Czarnego Pana i dlaczego pozwolili dać się zauważyć pracownikom Ministerstwa Magii. Ponieważ to, iż ujawnili się umyślnie było wręcz oczywiste. Dotychczas nie miały miejsca żadne poważniejsze incydenty oraz nie zarejestrowano ofiar śmiertelnych wśród mugoli, co więc chcieli osiągnąć?

  Po zakończeniu ostatecznej bitwy o Hogwart Severus cudem przeżył ukąszenie Nagini, a to wszystko dzięki niezwykłym umiejętnością panny Granger. Choć w przeszłości traktował ją raczej chłodno, nie mógł odmówić jej trzeźwego myślenia oraz szybkiej reakcji, które okazały się decydującym czynnikiem. Mistrz eliksirów obudził się parę dni później w obleganym przez rannych — skrzydle szpitalnym. Jak się okazało, wieści o jego wieloletnim szpiegostwie w mgnieniu oka obiegły cały magiczny świat, co niosło za sobą wiele konsekwencji i uniedogodnień. Nigdy nie był człowiekiem łasym na uwagę, więc co za tym szło, zdecydowanie stronił od prasy i rozgłosu. Wolał pracować w spokoju, a swoje dokonania związane z eliksirami, przemycać jedynie półgłosem, aby przechodziły bez większego echa.

  Niestety, gdy kurz po wojnie zdążył już opaść, w magicznym świecie zaczęło wrzeć. Każdy czarodziej chciał poznać szczegóły tego, co działo się za kulisami wieloletniej wojny, gazety wypełnione były różnego rodzaju spekulacjami na temat nauczyciela, znacznie bardziej przerysowanymi niż by sobie życzył. Na każdym kroku czyhali reporterzy, z nadzieją na wywiad dla gazety, którą reprezentowali. Severus zbywał ich oczywiście tak dobitnie, jak tylko potrafił, racząc jednym z najbardziej złowieszczych spojrzeń oraz paroma odpowiednimi epitetami. Nigdy nie spodziewał się tego, że będzie uważany za bohatera. Był zwykłym mordercą, który tylko próbował odpokutować swoje dawne przewinienia, działając na korzyść Jasnej Strony.

  Miał nadzieję, że to właśnie w Londynie przeczeka największą burzę związaną z jego osobą, po czym bezpiecznie wróci do swoich zacisznych komnat i kociołków w Hogwarcie. Nadal nie był pewien, czy dalsza kariera nauczyciela eliksirów była dla niego odpowiednim rozwiązaniem, jednak nie miał innego pomysłu na swoją przyszłość. Gwarantowane mu w szkole możliwości oraz nieograniczony zasób składników, skutecznie trzymały go w miejscu.

 

***

 

Od przyjazdu Severusa minęło kilka dobrych dni. Mistrz Eliksirów nie odczuwał już tak płynącego czasu i pierwszy raz od naprawdę dawna miał okazję do obserwacji zmieniającego się mugolskiego świata.

  Czarodzieje czuli się znacznie swobodniej, będąc wśród zwykłych ludzi. Nie mieli oporów przed sąsiadowaniem, czy też obcowaniem z mugolami. W barach tliło się od mieszanego społeczeństwa, ale oczywiste było to, że niektóre lokacje, pozostawały dostępne tylko i wyłącznie dla czarodziejskiej części świata. W takich jednak istniało znacznie wyższe prawdopodobieństwo, przypadkowego natknięcia się na wścibską prasę lub też informatorów, którzy byli gotowi niezwłocznie poinformować ją o miejscu pobytu profesora.

Dlatego też celem jego dzisiejszej wieczornej wyprawy stał się niewielki lokal w jednej z bocznych uliczek przy Braydon Road. Gwarantował on przede wszystkim prywatność, oświetlony jedynie paroma czerwonymi światłami. Czarnowłosy wylądował w nim parę lat temu, zbierając drobne informacje dla Albusa Dumbledore’a. Nie miał jednak ochoty, myślami ponownie wracać do przeszłości.

Zmienił swoje czarne szaty na bardziej odpowiednie ubrania i czym prędzej opuścił mieszkanie, uprzednio nakładając na nie parę silnych zaklęć ochronnych. Nie był lekkomyślnym głupcem, wiedział, że jego obecność w mieście może zostać odkryta. Jako zdrajca i zwolennik Jasnej Strony, sam mógł stać się celem.

Na zewnątrz panował przyjemny półmrok. Brukowane uliczki miasta opustoszały, jedynie w oddali dało się usłyszeć pojedyncze samochody, przejeżdżające przez główną ulicę. Czujne oczy mężczyzny obserwowały każdy, choćby najdrobniejszy ruch, jednak do tej pory nie wychwyciły nic podejrzanego.

  Nadzieja na chwilę spokoju zniknęła, jednak gdy Snape poczuł nieprzyjemny nacisk oraz mrowienie. Nie był to dyskomfort czysto fizyczny, sygnalizował, że pewien sprytny śmierciożerca, którym był Mulciber, próbuje grzebać mu w głowie. Severus parsknął pod nosem na tę żałosną próbę wytoczenia Imperiusa. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z obecności tego właśnie mężczyzny, choć zdziwił go fakt, iż dawny przyjaciel — jeżeli tak można by go nazwać, utrzymał się przy życiu aż po dziś dzień. W latach szkolnych czarnowłosy często przebywał w towarzystwie Mulcibera, jak i innych śmierciożerców, choć sam wtedy jeszcze nim nie był. Nie miał pojęcia, kim tak naprawdę byli jego koledzy i czego dokonali, jednak czas spędzony w ich towarzystwie pozwalał mu odseparować się od nieprzyjemnych zdarzeń i sytuacji, które wiązały się z Lily. Pomimo tego, że kochał kobietę ponad życie, z biegiem lat zaczął zauważać coraz to więcej jej wad, których do tej pory nie dopuszczał do świadomości. Wręcz idealizował swoją przyjaciółkę. Nigdy nie próbował usprawiedliwić swojego zachowania wobec niej, jednak chowanie urazy tak długi czas, także było niesprawiedliwe w stosunku do jego osoby. Bez chęci wysłuchania, chociażby pobieżnych wyjaśnień, odcięła się od niego, jakby zupełnie zapominając o wszystkich, spędzonych wspólnie chwilach i o nim samym. Może nie był to najlepszy sposób, na radzenie sobie z nieustannie napływającymi wspomnieniami, jednak pomagał.

Po niewątpliwie pamiętnej bitwie, jaka miała miejsce w Departamencie Tajemnic, myślał, a raczej miał nadzieję, że mężczyzna zginął, bądź też został schwytany i odesłany do Azkabanu razem z resztą śmierciożerców. Jednak niewątpliwie magiczna energia, próbująca w tym momencie przejąć kontrolę nad jego umysłem, należała do niego.

  — Mulciber — rzucił w przestrzeń z typowym dla siebie, triumfalnym uśmiechem wymalowanym na twarzy.

  Zapewne nie spodziewali się, że Severus zdoła odeprzeć zaklęcie Imperiusa. Przecież nikt, nawet nie podejrzewał, jak silny umysł i wolę posiadał ten mężczyzna. Chwilę po przyzwaniu czarodzieja, pojawiła się przed nim znajoma, dobrze zbudowana, wysoka sylwetka. Nie miał wątpliwości, że mniej lub bardziej widocznie, został otoczony przez resztę jego towarzyszy, którzy nie spuszczając z nich oczu, utworzyli barierę. Nikt nie będzie w stanie wyczuć ich obecności, a co za tym idzie pomóc mężczyźnie w razie potrzeby.

  — Tak witasz starych, dobrych przyjaciół? — Nie dostając odpowiedzi na prowokację, kontynuował: — Nie wątpię w to, iż sprowadziliście mnie do Londynu celowo, ale czy naprawdę myśleliście, że jestem takim głupcem, aby się tego nie domyślić? — Rozłożył ręce i z kpiną rozejrzał się po dość sporej grupie, zebranej wokół niego. — No proszę, jest was więcej, niż się spodziewałem, a to oznacza, że ucieczka z pola ostatniej bitwy cieszyła się dużą popularnością.

  — Och, Severusie. Uszczypliwy jak zawsze. — Mulciber sięgnął ręką po maskę, nadal przysłaniającą jego niezbyt przystojną twarz, po czym rzucił ją przed siebie, prosto pod nogi dawnego ślizgona. — Sądzisz, że teraz możesz sobie pozwolić na tak chłodne ocenianie mnie? Po tym, co nam zrobiłeś?

Severus prychnął pod nosem, udając szczerze rozbawionego sytuacją. Otaczał go blisko tuzin przeciętnych magicznie czarnoksiężników, a dodatkowo stał przed nim specjalista manipulacji umysłem, natomiast za nim dwóch kolejnych, których często widywał na zebraniach śmierciożerców. Nie miał najmniejszego powodu do uciechy, na szczęście wieloletnia praca pod przykrywką, nauczyła go grać odpowiednio do sytuacji. Swoją pogardą i zwątpieniem chciał osłabić ich pewność siebie.

  — Bawi cię to? — Mulciber nie wyglądał na zaniepokojonego reakcją Snape’a. Skrzyżował ręce na piersi, rzucając w jego stronę wyzywający, krzywy uśmiech, a chwilę później słychać było już tylko świst zaklęć, przecinających powietrze z zawrotną prędkością. Severus szybkim ruchem wyciągnął różdżkę, odbijając klątwy jedna po drugiej. Uchylił się przed podążającym w jego kierunku Cruciatusem, po czym sparował nieudolną Avadę. Chwilę później nogę przeszył mu potężny ból, jednak starając się go ignorować, nie ustawał w wymianie klątw. Całe to zajście wymagało od niego niesamowitego skupienia, sekunda nieuwagi równać by się mogła ze śmiercią lub czymś znacznie gorszym. Bywały chwile, kiedy myślał, że nawet na to zasłużył. Zabijał, torturował, kłamał. Czym różnił się od pozostałych śmierciożerców? Czym chciał się różnić?

  — Kładliśmy na szali nasze życia! Kiedy ty bezpiecznie chowałeś się pod biurkiem Dumbledore’a jak jakiś tchórzliwy przydupas! — Travers pojawił się tuż przy nim, zawzięcie przyciskając różdżkę do gardła mistrza eliksirów. Nikt nie odważył ruszyć się z miejsca nawet o centymetr.

— Przeceniasz mnie Travers — odparł, niewzruszony zarzutami dawnego wspólnika. Grał na zwłokę, chcąc uzyskać możliwie jak najwięcej informacji. — Mój udział nie wykraczał poza drobne informacje. Pragnę też zauważyć, że tak jak i wy, brałem udział we wszystkich planach Czarnego Pana.

  Snape, wychwycił pojedyncze szepty i niezadowolenie na twarzach mężczyzn. Jedynie Mulciber zaszczycił go kpiącym uśmiechem, przestępując parę kroków naprzód.

  — Każde niepowodzenie, równało się podejrzeniom, mój drogi przyjacielu. Nikt oczywiście nawet nie pomyślał, o posądzeniu pupilka Wewnętrznego Kręgu. — Mężczyzna podwinął rękaw czarnej szaty, ukazując tym samym pokiereszowane przedramię. W okolicach Mrocznego Znaku widać było znaczne ubytki ciała, skóra poczerniała — najwyraźniej potraktowana klątwą rozkładu. Biała kość i zgnilizna wyraźnie odznaczały się na nierównej powierzchni. Profesor był ciekaw, do jakiego stopnia był w stanie posunąć się Voldemort, by ukarać swoich podwładnych.

  — A więc zemsta. Uważasz, że ja jedyny jestem temu winien?

  — Ależ oczywiście, że nie. — Rozłożył ręce, mierząc go chłodnym spojrzeniem. — Jednak tylko ty żyjesz. _Immobilus_!

  Severus szybkim ruchem ręki, odbił zaklęcie, posyłając je prosto w stojącego obok, Traversa. Korzystając z danej mu chwili zaskoczenia, cofnął się parę kroków, aby zasięg czaru objął jak największą ilość śmierciożerców.

  — _Sectumsempra!_ — Czterech czarodziejów, w tym Travers nie sparowali czarnomagicznego zaklęcia, a poważne rany powoli pojawiały się na ich ciele. Mistrz Eliksirów bez chwili zwłoki wystrzelił w stronę Mulcibera. — _Petrificus Totalus!_

  Mężczyzna uniknął białej smugi światła, rewanżując się paroma niewybaczalnymi. Zacięta wymiana zaklęć skończyła się gdy, podtrzymujący barierę, rudowłosy chłopak, postanowił wspomóc sprzymierzeńca, oszałamiając Severusa na krótką chwilę, _Drętwotą_. W półprzezroczystej powłoce na niebie zaczęła tworzyć się luka, spowodowana nagłym wyłomem jednej z podtrzymujących jej osób. Snape przyjmując zadane mu okaleczenia, posłał w stronę zasklepiającego się otworu, snop czerwonych iskier, który miał na celu poinformowanie najbliższych Aurorów o niebezpieczeństwie. Z satysfakcją obserwował zmieniające się wyrazy twarzy przeciwników. Dobrze wiedzieli, że w takim rozrachunku nie mają najmniejszych szans w nadchodzącym starciu.

  — Jeszcze się zobaczymy Severusie. — Mulciber deportował się w bliżej nieokreślone miejsce, a w ślad za nim poszło pięciu pozostałych, śmierciożerców. Reszta, która poważniej ucierpiała w walce, leżała na ziemi niezdolna do wykonania jakiegokolwiek ruchu.

  Były ślizgon, sam nie był w lepszym stanie. Zatoczył się pod mur jednego z budynków, które zasłaniały miejsce zdarzenia przed jednym z bocznych deptaków Londynu. Czuł się wykończony, chciał, chociaż w małym stopniu odzyskać siły, potrzebne mu do zasklepiania ran i powrotu do domu. Aurorzy zapewne odesłaliby go do Świętego Munga, po uprzednim zamęczaniu pytaniami o informacje na temat uciekinierów. Prędzej czy później, musiał zdać relację z ataku na jego osobę, jednak w tej chwili było to jak najbardziej, niepożądane.

  Przymknął oczy. Potrzebował tylko chwili wytchnienia. Czuł, jak magia powoli wzbiera się w jego ciele, kumulując w jednym punkcie.

Za wolno.

  Sapnął ciężko, zirytowany swoją bezsilnością, po czym na powrót podniósł powieki. Jakież było jego zdziwienie, kiedy zamiast wszechogarniającej ciemności zobaczył nad sobą zaskoczoną młodą dziewczynę. Naprawdę musiało być z nim źle, jeżeli nie wyczuł przy sobie obecności zwykłego mugola.

— Wszystko w porządku? Nie wygląda pan najlepiej. — Zaniepokojony głos dotarł do jego uszu. Nim jednak zdążył zbyć postać jedną ze swoich kąśliwych uwag, skrzywił się, czując nieprzyjemny dotyk dłoni na obolałym barku.

  Do Severusa dotarło, że kobieta najwyraźniej nie zauważyła jeszcze niczego, co znajdowało się w głębi obszernego zaułka. Było zbyt ciemno, dodatkowo pole widzenia zawęziła, utworzona podczas bitwy mgła. Nie mógł pozwolić na to, aby zobaczyła więcej, zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy nie miał dość sił, by użyć na niej _Obliviate_. Jedyne co przychodziło mu do głowy to spławienie jej, nim przyciągnie do tego miejsca większą liczbę gapiów.

  — Nic mi nie będzie — odparł chłodno, dając tym samym do zrozumienia, że może zostawić go w spokoju.

  — Niech pan na siebie spojrzy — obruszyła się, zaraz przyklękając obok czarnowłosego mężczyzny. Miał pecha. Czy tego chciał, czy nie, co chwilę trafiał na ludzi upartych i niezrażonych jego osobą. — Potrzebna panu pomoc.

  Snape zgromił kobietę wzrokiem, jakby była najbardziej bezwartościowym składnikiem, jaki kiedykolwiek trzymał w ręce.

  — Nie. Zapewniam, że poradzę sobie sam. Proszę dać mi spokój. — Wstał chwiejnie, nadal opierając się o ścianę. Dopiero wtedy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, w jak złym stanie była jego lewa noga i ramię. Zaciskając zęby, jeszcze raz zaszczycił kobietę zirytowanym spojrzeniem, ona natomiast posłała jedną brew ku górze, lustrując całe jego zmasakrowane ciało.

  — Tak, zapewne — parsknęła, po czym nie czekając nawet na pozwolenie, chwyciła mężczyznę za ramię, chcąc je sobie przewiesić przez bark, a drugą złapała go w talii. — Przynajmniej pana odprowadzę, będę spać spokojniej ze świadomością, że nie zostawiłam wykrwawiającego się człowieka na ulicy.

  Severus, drżącą ręką przetarł twarz, wzdychając przeciągle. Zabawił tu wystarczająco długo, zaraz mieli pojawić się Aurorzy. Z ciężkim westchnieniem pozwolił jej na przejęcie inicjatywy, z ulgą witając oparcie w postaci niższej kobiety u boku.


	2. Zwiastun upadku

Już o poranku z kuchni dało się słyszeć donośny trzask tłuczonej porcelany. Severus niemal natychmiast zerwał się do siadu. Nie spodziewał się gości, tym bardziej że mieszkanie powinno pozostać całkowicie nie do wykrycia.

Pełen obaw i podejrzeń zaczął rozglądać się w poszukiwaniu różdżki. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, po dość krótkiej chwili dostrzegł ją, na szafce nocnej, obok łóżka. Nigdy nie miał w zwyczaju zostawiać jej w tak oczywistym miejscu. Za nic w świecie też, nie potrafił przypomnieć sobie momentu, w którym kładł się odpocząć, w dodatku całkowicie ubrany.

Wstał, starając się swobodnie rozruszać nogi. Po wczorajszych głębokich ranach nie było najmniejszego śladu, ale na skórze można było dostrzec ledwo widoczne blizny, które Severus doliczył w myślach do kolekcji, szczycącej jego ciało. To jednak nie uśpiło jego czujności. Powolnym ruchem ręki machnął tuż nad różdżką, próbując wyczuć możliwe klątwy lub zaklęcia, niestety ponownie się zawiódł, odkrywając, że jego własność pozostała nietknięta. Ścisnął ją w prawej ręce, lewą otwierając drzwi prowadzące do niewielkiego salonu. Wszystko znajdowało się na swoim miejscu, pusty kieliszek nadal stał na stoliku, a wczorajsze notatki dotyczące ciemiernika, rozrzucone były po całym pomieszczeniu. Najwyraźniej zostawił uchylone okno, gdy wychodził.

— Widzę, że już panu lepiej. — Zza ściany wychyliła się drobna kobieta, lewitując w swoją stronę zalegające naczynie. Severus stanął w miejscu, całkowicie zdziwiony widokiem, jaki zastał, ta natomiast posyłając mu pełne zadowolenia spojrzenie, ponownie schowała się do kuchni. Zaskoczenie, jakie wywołała na twarzy oschłego mężczyzny, w zupełności ją usatysfakcjonowało.

— Co robisz w moim mieszkaniu? — W głosie Mistrza Eliksirów dało się wyczuć wiele emocji, którym zdecydowanie przodowały irytacja i oburzenie. Szybko uświadomił sobie, że jego aktualny gość w żadnym stopniu nie był mugolem, jak myślał jeszcze wczoraj. Nie był głupi. Dziewczyna na pewno zauważyła rannych śmierciożerców, a także zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, kim on sam jest. W magicznym świecie mało co potrafiło przejść bez echa, Bitwa o Hogwart, na pewno nie była tego wyjątkiem. Miał jednak nadzieję, że prasa nie zdążyła się o niczym dowiedzieć, w innym wypadku, ponowne spotkanie Mulcibera stałoby się nie lada wyzwaniem nawet dla niego.

Na stole pojawiły się dwa talerze, w połowie zapełnione jajecznicą, na moment przyciągając uwagę czarnowłosego.

— Zapewniam, że nie dodałam do niej żadnej trucizny — rzuciła, siadając na jednym z drewnianych krzeseł. Snape nie ruszył się z miejsca, nadal uparcie wpatrując w natrętnego gościa.

— Nie odpowiedziałaś na moje pytanie, więc będę łaskaw powtórzyć. — Wyraźnie akcentował każde słowo, jakby zwracał się do najgłupszego z Puchonów. — Kim jesteś i co robisz w moim mieszkaniu?

Dziewczyna zupełnie ignorując kąśliwy ton mężczyzny, oparła się o blat, prychając pod nosem, wyraźnie czymś rozbawiona.

— Pragnę zauważyć, że to już dwa pytania — mruknęła. Wzięła do ust porcję śniadania, wystawiając tym samym cierpliwość Severusa na próbę, którą ku jej zdziwieniu zniósł całkiem nieźle. — Och, niech pan da spokój. Odpowiem oczywiście na każde pytanie, ale najpierw może jednak zjemy śniadanie? — Gestem ręki wskazała na puste miejsce, naprzeciw siebie.

Czarnowłosy spojrzał na nią sceptycznie. Nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru dać się podejść, w żaden możliwy sposób. Pozostawał czujny i podejrzliwy w stosunku do nieznajomej, dlatego też uparcie trwał w tej samej pozycji z założonymi rękami. Kobieta z westchnieniem odsunęła od siebie talerz, przyjmując swoją przegraną w starciu ze sławnym Mistrzem Eliksirów.

— Dobrze, niech będzie. — Machnęła ręką. — [      ] [            ], Rejestr Animagów w Ministerstwie Magii i Czarodziejstwa. Wczorajszej nocy wysłał pan w powietrze czerwoną flarę, sygnalizującą niebezpieczeństwo i możliwość ujawnienia przed społeczeństwem mugoli. Byłam w okolicy, więc deportowałam się na miejsce.

— Co pracownik biurowy mógłby mieć do roboty na miejscu przestępstwa?

— Nie ufa mi pan, ale spodziewałam się tego. — Uśmiechnęła się pogodnie, wstając z miejsca, a następnie zrobiła parę kroków przed siebie. — Kilka lat pracowałam w szpitalu Świętego Munga jako uzdrowiciel, pomyślałam, że mogę się przydać i faktycznie tak było. Nałożyłam też nową barierę, jednak nie wiedziałam, ile czasu zajmie Aurorom dotarcie do zaułka.

Severus już chciał uraczyć kobietę nieprzyjemną uwagą na temat jej nikłych kompetencji w zawodzie, jakim jest magomedycyna, ta jednak kontynuowała, nie dając mu dojść do słowa.

— Oczywiście nie był pan zbyt miły i odmawiał mojej pomocy, więc uznajmy, że ten długi, wycieńczający spacer był w zupełności zasłużoną karą. — Uśmiechnęła się złośliwie. Doskonale wiedziała, jaką reputacją cieszył się mężczyzna w magicznym świecie i nie potrafiła powstrzymać się od drobnych, uszczypliwych komentarzy skierowanych w jego osobę.

Po paru dość intensywnych chwilach ciszy, postanowiła dłużej nie nadwyrężać gościny profesora Hogwartu. Być może będzie miała okazję spotkać go raz jeszcze w niedalekiej przyszłości, a wtedy dobrze było pozostać na neutralnym gruncie relacji, niżeli pałać do siebie nienawiścią, prawda?

 

***

 

Dopiero gdy kobieta zniknęła za drzwiami mieszkania, z Severusa uleciało całe dotychczasowe napięcie.

Nie należał do gościnnych osób, po części zawdzięczał to urokom swojego dzieciństwa i wychowaniu, jednak nie zmieniało to faktu, że nigdy też nie odczuwał potrzeby, by cokolwiek z tym zrobić. Lubił spokój, szczególnie ten, którego doznawał wracając do swoich komnat po dniu eliksirów z niesamowicie głośnymi i irytującymi Gryfonami, w trakcie roku szkolnego.

Opadł na drewniane krzesło, mimowolnie przygarniając talerz z przygotowaną wcześniej jajecznicą. Przezornie rzucił na posiłek parę zaklęć wykrywających niebezpieczne dla ludzkiego organizmu substancje, jednak tak jak wcześniej, nic nie przykuło jego uwagi. Nie było to też śniadanie najwyższych lotów, a nawet nie zaliczało się do tych przeciętnych, jednak z pewnością było jadalne, więc opróżnił naczynie, pozostałości odsyłając z powrotem do kuchni.

Kiedy nareszcie wrócił do salonu, zauważył siedzącą na oparciu fotela sowę, najprawdopodobniej należącą do jego chrześniaka. Nie często miał okazję obserwować ją u siebie w domu, za to znaczna ilość korespondencji, którą wymieniał z rodziną Malfoyów, dostarczana była przez chowańca głowy rodziny — Lucjusza.

Ciekawy treści otworzył list, który jak się okazało, nadano pospiesznie z samego rana. Widać było, że nadawca pomijał ważne szczegóły i ogólnikowo zdawał relację ze swojej ostatniej wizyty w Ministerstwie. Atmosfera, ilość obecnych radnych, przewidziany termin następnej rozprawy, jednym słowem, nic konkretnego. Czarodziej oczywiście domyślił się, że w ten sposób Draco chce uniknąć niepotrzebnych komplikacji w razie przechwycenia poczty przez osoby z zewnątrz, co tylko dodawało powagi jego prośbie o niezwłoczne spotkanie się, które znajdowało się w post scriptum, zapisane ledwo widocznym atramentem. Blondyn wiele nauczył się w okresie przynależności do śmierciożerców, a jedną z umiejętności było oczywiście utajnianie zapisków oraz szyfrowanie ich treści. Spotkanie w Malfoy Manor mogło okazać się zbyt ryzykowne w aktualnej sytuacji, dlatego też Snape nie zwlekał z odpowiedzią ani sekundy dłużej, podając w treści jedynie adres aktualnego lokum, tak aby ślizgon mógł użyć sieci Fiuu i jak najszybciej się przenieść.

Czarnowłosy korzystając faktu, że dla ptaka pokonanie odległości z Londynu do Wiltshire równało się z blisko pół dniowym lotem, ponownie przysiadł do swoich notatek.

Nie tak długo, przed Bitwą o Hogwart z prywatnych zapasów Czarnego Pana, zniknęły dwie ostatnie buteleczki niesławnego eliksiru numer 86. Poza tym, iż był on jedną z najsilniejszych trucizn dostępnych na magicznym rynku, osiągał też horrendalne kwoty, które wbrew pozorom, wcale nie zniechęcały przyszłych nabywców do zainteresowania się rzadką zdobyczą. Severus jednak szczerze wątpił, aby ktoś, ktokolwiek to był, ryzykował własnym życiem jedynie dla sześciu tysięcy galeonów.

Nigdy wcześniej nie zagłębiał się w tę sprawę, nie chcąc ryzykować niepotrzebnych podejrzeń, ale też z oczywistego braku czasu i chęci, które stanowiły nieodzowny element każdego pojawienia się na kameralnych spotkaniach śmierciożerców. Teraz jednak starał się w jakiś sposób powiązać sytuację z grupą cudownie ocalałych czarodziejów, których miał nieprzyjemność spotkać wczorajszego wieczora.

Rodzajów trucizn było od groma. Różniły się składem, podaniem, aromatem, konsystencją, zabarwieniem, efektem końcowym i czasem ważenia, ale pytanie brzmiało: Co dokładnie zawierał ten eliksir i dlaczego tak mało Mistrzów Eliksirów podołało uwarzeniu go?

Jednym z podstawowych składników był syrop z ciemiernika, co już na starcie wzbudzało pewne podejrzenia Severusa. O ile niektórych, trujących odmian rośliny faktycznie używano do wszelkiej maści pospolitych trucizn, to nigdy nie mieszano dwóch całkowicie niwelujących się ze sobą odczynników. Sproszkowany kamień księżycowy mógł wskazywać na manipulacyjne właściwości substratu, a kolorystyka i stopień zaawansowania na stare i niedopracowane receptury sprzed paru dekad. Dokładny przepis eliksiru po dziś dzień pozostawał nieznany, natomiast lista używanych składników, przewijała się co jakiś czas jako ciekawostka na spotkaniach środowiska warzycieli.

Snape planował jak najszybciej odkryć dokładne działanie eliksiru, a także odtworzyć sposób jego przygotowania. Miał nadzieję, że pomoże mu to dokonać, choć małego przełomu w sprawie, którą aktualnie się zajmował.

 

***

 

Tego wieczoru w Malfoy Manor panowała bardzo napięta atmosfera.

Draco od dłuższego czasu nerwowo krążył po salonie, wyczekując upragnionej odpowiedzi od wuja Severusa. Koniecznie musiał się z nim zobaczyć, jednak aurorzy obserwujący posiadłość, znacznie utrudniali mu jakikolwiek kontakt ze światem zewnętrznym. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że jego poczta mogła zostać przechwycona i przeczytana, dlatego też nie zawierał w jej treści podejrzanych wątków, które skłoniłyby czarodziejów do interwencji.

Starał się opanować towarzyszące mu od rana niepokój i zmartwienie, niestety po wizycie w Ministerstwie, było to prawie niemożliwe do zrealizowania. Nie chciał też dodatkowo zamartwiać matki, więc postanowił zająć się wszystkim na własną rękę. Miał cichą nadzieję, że jego chrzestny będzie w stanie pomóc mu w jakikolwiek sposób i przywróci jego dawne życie do normy.

Dopiero po paru niesamowicie długich godzinach, Draco usłyszał charakterystyczny trzepot skrzydeł sowy, która wylądowała na posrebrzanym stojaku, nieopodal kominka. Nie czekając, rozwinął dostarczony świstek pergaminu, momentalnie się uśmiechając. Profesor Snape oczywiście bezbłędnie odczytał jego ukryte intencje. Mógł się tego po nim spodziewać.

 

***

 

Blondyn wpadł do pokoju gościnnego, niemal potykając się o czarny dywan. Zaklął siarczyście, nie spodziewając się czyhającej na jego żywot, ciasnej przestrzeni. Nigdy nie rozumiał zamiłowania do pomieszczeń tak bardzo ograniczających swobodne poruszanie się, jednak pewien znany mu Mistrz Eliksirów, jak najbardziej preferował śmiercionośny styl i najwyraźniej nie planował go zmieniać.

Ślizgon ostrożnie ominął kawowy stolik, jednocześnie gromiąc go spojrzeniem, po czym machnięciem różdżki nieznacznie zmienił ustawienie mebli, aby te nie stanowiły już maksymalnego zagrożenia.

Zadowolony z siebie zwrócił się w stronę pierwszych lepszych drzwi, zauważając stojącego w nich, czarnowłosego czarodzieja, który spoglądał na wszystko z niemałą dezaprobatą. Ślizgon jednak był zbyt zaaferowany informacjami, jakie miał mu do przekazania, by zwrócić uwagę na mocno zmarszczone brwi, zwiastujące litanie obelg, z jakimi zwykle mieli przyjemność spotykać się uczniowie i nauczyciele Hogwartu.

— Dobrze cię widzieć, wuju.

Severus w odpowiedzi jedynie skinął głową, po czym usiadł na kanapie, lewitując za sobą tacę ze świeżo zaparzoną kawą i ciastkami. Draco wyczuwając nieme zaproszenie, rzucone niedbale w jego kierunku, zajął miejsce naprzeciwko, wygodnie opierając się o wezgłowie szmaragdowego fotela.

— Sprawy nie wyglądają zbyt dobrze — zaczął, bezwiednie spuszczając wzrok. Potrzebował chwili, aby poukładać sobie w głowie, to co chciał powiedzieć i kolejnej, aby powstrzymać wybuch negatywnych emocji, nieodłącznie związanych z sytuacją, w jakiej znajdował się teraz jego ojciec. — Jak już wiesz, dzisiejszego ranka w Ministerstwie odbyła się kolejna narada dotycząca byłych śmierciożerców i ich rodzin. — Czarnowłosy ponownie przytaknął, wskazując na doręczony wcześniej list. — Gdy punkt dziesiąta zebraliśmy się wraz z resztą rodzin, poinformowano nas, że nie zostaniemy wpuszczeni na salę. Myśleliśmy, że rozmowy zostały przełożone na inny termin, niestety jak się okazało, radni obeszli się bez obecności naszej i reszty świadków. Spotkanie zaczęło się dokładnie godzinę przed ustalonym czasem, nie mieliśmy nawet pojęcia, co ostatecznie zatwierdzono.

— Wiadomo, kto był odpowiedzialny za przesunięcie godziny? — Starszy czarodziej zmarszczył brwi, jakby spodziewając się konkretnej odpowiedzi. Draco słabo pokiwał głową, przenosząc spojrzenie na swojego rozmówcę.

— Korneliusz Knot miał być odpowiedzialny za wszelkie modyfikacje, ale to jeszcze nie wszystko, czego udało mi się dowiedzieć. — Na twarzy blondyna, wykwitł niechciany grymas bólu. — Kiedy tylko posiedzenie dobiegło końca, miałem szczęście złapać Williamsona, który wracał zdać raport do biura aurorów na drugim poziomie. Powiedział, że Ministerstwo chce postawić sprawę w jak najbardziej oczywistym osądzie, a kary, które spotkają popleczników Czarnego Pana, będą symbolicznym zakończeniem wszystkiego, co wiązało się z wojną! To śmieszne! Chcą wtrącić mojego ojca do Azkabanu, żeby uciszyć swoje sumienia! — Chłopak drżącym głosem starał się ciągnąć dalej, jednak uniemożliwiła mu to przytknięta pod nos filiżanka gorącego napoju.

Napięcie, jakie niosła za sobą obecna cisza, było w pewnym sensie nawet kojącym dla ślizgona doznaniem. Od dawna nie mógł sobie pozwolić na rozluźnienie spiętych mięśni i spokojne wypicie kawy. Pierwszy raz od tygodni mógł poczuć się bezpieczny. Wiedział, że jak ciężka sprawa by to nie była, wuj Severus wymyśli rozwiązanie, które później okaże się tak oczywiste, jak istnienie pór roku.

— Dziękuję — szepnął cicho, starając się uspokoić zszargane nerwy. Dawno nie wypowiadał  tylu niewinnych słów, jednak w tej chwili przychodziły one tak naturalne jak nigdy. — Nie pozwolili nam nawet dojść do słowa. Natychmiast złożyliśmy odwołanie, jednak z miejsca zostało odrzucone, bez żadnych wyjaśnień, a głosowanie ma się odbyć już za tydzień. Dobrze wiesz, że ojciec nie był złym człowiekiem! Bał się jak my wszyscy!

Severus wstał bez słowa, na chwilę znikając za drzwiami prawdopodobnie prowadzącymi do jego sypialni. Draco usłyszał charakterystyczny dźwięk obijających się o siebie fiolek, po czym zobaczył profesora z dobrze mu znanym eliksirem spokoju. Z ulgą przyjął obrzydliwy roztwór i bez słowa opróżnił szklaną buteleczkę do samego dna, nieznacznie się przy tym krzywiąc.

— Czy Narcyza wie o tym?

— Załamałaby się. Nic jej nie powiedziałem i nie powiem, póki czegoś nie wymyślę. — Ku jego zaskoczeniu spotkał się z uznaniem swojego chrzestnego.

— To jasne, że nie wygramy tego sporu drogą czysto urzędową — zaczął, zamyślając się na moment. — Twój ojciec swego czasu bardzo dużo zrobił dla ministerstwa i pomijając fakt, iż z pewnością miał w tym swoje cele, to jestem pewien, że nie zostało to ot, tak zapomniane przez wszystkich radnych w Ministerstwie, dzięki czemu mamy już jakiś punkt zaczepienia. Teraz pozostaje nam pomyśleć, do kogo się z tym zwrócić.

— Wątpię, by w aktualnej sytuacji, ktokolwiek chciał mnie wysłuchać. Sprzeciw wobec decyzji asystenta Ministra Magii, mógłby nieść za sobą ogromne konsekwencje dla każdego.

Blondyn przetarł zmęczone oczy. Zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że przyparty do muru byłby w stanie poprosić o pomoc samego Pottera!

Pomimo tego, że wojna się skończyła, nadal stronił od towarzystwa Złotego Chłopca, który już kilkukrotnie chciał zakopać topór wojenny między nimi. Nie czuł dawnej nienawiści, ale zdecydowanie pewnego rodzaju wstyd, za to, co zdołał zrobić w ciągu ostatnich paru lat, mimo wszystko wiedział, że wystarczyło słowo, a gryfon pomógłby mu, zapominając o dawnych krzywdach.

— Wiem, o czym myślisz Draco — rzekł kpiąco Severus, przyglądając się chrześniakowi z niedowierzaniem. — Na szczęście uważam, że obejdziemy się bez pomocy naszego Wybrańca.

— Tylko spekuluje!

— W takim razie, proszę, przestań. — Mężczyzna pokręcił głową, po chwili kładąc na stoliku stary egzemplarz Proroka Codziennego. — Myślę, że wiem, kto może nam pomóc znacznie bardziej niż pan Potter.

Ślizgon sięgnął po gazetę, ciekaw kogo wuj miał na myśli.

Nad czarno-białym zdjęciem ukazującym znajomą sylwetkę, widniał nagłówek, mówiący o tym, dlaczego niżej ukazany mężczyzna rezygnuje ze swojego stanowiska Ministra Magii, na rzecz posady w radzie oraz przywrócenia mu dawnej funkcji szefa w Biurze Aurorów. Jego miejsce kilka dni później objął Kingsley Shacklebolt, który przystał na wszystkie prośby swojego poprzednika.

Swego czasu był to dość popularny temat, jednak szybko ucichł, co tylko pokazywało, jak magiczne społeczeństwo interesowało się sprawami politycznymi swojego świata.

— Rufus Scrimgeour?

— Były Minister, jest obecnie bardzo poważanym członkiem rady. Jestem pewien, że większość posłów będzie zainteresowana tym, co ma do powiedzenia na ten temat, więc moim zdaniem warto spróbować.

Po blisko pół godzinnej debacie na temat wszystkich za i przeciw oboje ustalili, że następnego ranka złożą niezapowiedzianą wizytę Scrimgeourowi i poproszą o pomoc w sprawie rodziny Malfoyów. Draco postanowił też spędzić noc w mieszkaniu Severusa, aby nie opóźniać niepotrzebnie ich wspólnego wyjścia.


	3. Pomocna dłoń

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Matury, matury i po maturach. Przepraszam za długą nieobecność. W ramach zadośćuczynienia przynoszę ze sobą trzeci rozdział Eliksiru.

Tego dnia przez korytarze Ministerstwa Magii, przewijało się znacznie więcej osób, niż jak to zwykle bywało w środku tygodnia. Severus domyślił się, że zamieszanie to, najprawdopodobniej dotyczyło wydarzeń ubiegłego dnia, które Korneliusz Knot chciał za wszelką cenę uciszyć, wtrącając do Proroka Codziennego zbędne zapychacze i nieprawdziwe spekulacje, dotyczące byłych sług Czarnego Pana. Ku jego niezadowoleniu w głównym holu pojawili się także nieustępliwi reporterzy, czyhający na najmniejsze potknięcie lub skandal, co było ostatnią rzeczą na liście mężczyzny, jakiej życzyłby sobie tego nędznego, pochmurnego dnia.

Dla odmiany towarzyszący profesorowi chłopak, zdawał się całkowicie zmotywowany do działania. Tłum dziennikarzy i skierowanych w niego fleszy aparatów wyraźnie mu nie przeszkadzał, a wręcz przyjemnie łechtał jego i tak już wybujałe ego. 

Obdarzył młodzieńca spojrzeniem pełnym dezaprobaty, po czym zaczął się rozglądać. Poza oczywistym powodem ich dzisiejszej wizyty w budynku Severus chciał też dowiedzieć się czegoś o rannych śmierciożercach, którzy mieli czelność napaść go dwa dni temu. 

Uczucie niepokoju, towarzyszące mu przez znaczną część doby, nie ustępowało, a świadomość, że około dziewięciu z nich znajdowało się tak blisko, jedynie podsycała jego ciekawość. Wątpił, by komukolwiek udało się pozyskać informacje od samych zainteresowanych, jednak nie zwalniało to Mistrza Eliksirów z obowiązku poinformowania władz o niedawnym zajściu.

— Widzę Williamsona! Musimy się pospieszyć! — Draco pociągnął go za materiał koszuli, co Severus starał się zignorować wraz z przekleństwem cisnącym mu się na usta. Oboje zgodnie ruszyli w kierunku czarodzieja, który wyraźnie zirytowany kierował się ku magicznej windzie. Chciał jak najszybciej uciec od otaczającego go zgiełku, co zresztą Snape doskonale rozumiał, dlatego też szybko przemanewrowali przez tłum, w ostatniej chwili zatrzymując mężczyznę. 

Młodszy ślizgon postanowił zachować się dojrzale w obecności chrzestnego i wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce, nim ten zdołał się, chociażby odezwać.

— Witam. Draco Malfoy, mieliśmy okazję zapoznać się wczoraj po porannym posiedzeniu rady. — Chłopak posłał w jego stronę najbardziej przekonujący uśmiech, z całych sił starając się, by wypadł chociaż trochę naturalnie. — Jeżeli istnieje taka możliwość, chciałbym dowiedzieć się jeszcze paru rzeczy na temat wczorajszego incydentu.

— Przykro mi panie Malfoy, ale jak zapewne zdążył pan zauważyć mamy dziś urwanie głowy. Obawiam się, że nikt z obecnych wczoraj członków rozprawy nie będzie miał czasu przyjmować gości w najbliższym terminie — odparł sucho, nawet nie racząc na niego spojrzeć, co samo w sobie wydawało się już dosyć dziwne.

Blondynowi z przejęcia zacisnęło się gardło. Wiedział, że nie ma innej opcji na wejście do biura aurorów. Musiał być zaproszony lub też wpuszczony na piętro w odpowiednio uznanym towarzystwie, które było uprawnione do przemieszczania się po każdym szczeblu Ministerstwa. Nigdy nie zagłębiał się w polityczne interesy ojca, więc nie wiedział, do kogo mógłby się zwrócić w razie potrzeby, która niewątpliwie nadeszła właśnie teraz.

— Uważam, że to bardzo nienaturalne — rzekł kpiąco Severus, krzyżując ręce na piersi. — Umyślne ignorowanie rozmówcy jedynie podsyca ciekawość, a pan, panie Williamson nie najlepiej ukrywa emocje. Mogę jedynie spekulować, iż to Korneliusz Knot miał swój udział w tej nagłej zmianie poglądów.

Mężczyzna zaniemówił na krótką chwilę, wpatrując się w czarnowłosego z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy. Dopiero wtedy, zorientował się, z kim przyszło mu rozmawiać.

— Nie wiem, co pan sugeruje, ale się pan myli! — oburzył się, jednak jak na oko profesora, aż nazbyt teatralnie. — A teraz przepraszam, mam ważniejsze sprawy na głowie.

Mówiąc to, wsiadł do windy, pospiesznie klikając przyciski, jakoby miało to przyspieszyć zamknięcie jej drzwi. 

Draco roześmiał się cicho z reakcji aurora, natomiast na ustach Severusa dało się zauważyć uśmiech pogardy. Chwila triumfu nie trwała niestety długo, gdy oboje wrócili do punktu wyjścia, a mianowicie zaistniało pytanie: „Jak dostać się na drugi poziom Ministerstwa i spotkać ze Scrimgeourem?” 

Mistrz Eliksirów rozejrzał się po otaczających go ludziach, licząc na wyłapanie bardziej lub mniej znajomych twarzy, jednak na próżno. Na domiar złego, wszyscy wydawali się nienaturalnie pogrążeni w swoich papierach i rozmowach, jakby świadomie próbowali ignorować ich obecność. Coraz to bardziej zirytowany zaistniałą sytuacją, postanowił jak najszybciej opuścić korytarz, zapuszczając się tym samym do Departamentu Transportu Magicznego. 

Niechciany zgiełk ustąpił miejsca ciszy, od czasu do czasu przerywanej szelestem pergaminu. Dopiero po chwili Snape zorientował się, że nie wiedzieć kiedy, stracił z oczu swojego chrześniaka, ale nie chciał już dłużej marnować czasu. Uznał, że ten prędzej czy później go znajdzie i z tą myślą ruszył przed siebie, szukając jakiegokolwiek punktu zaczepienia. Zaglądał do poszczególnych biur, pomieszczeń gospodarczych, a w ostateczności zaczepiał nawet nieznanych mu dotąd urzędników z pytaniem o byłego Ministra, jednak rozwiązanie wpadło na niego, dopiero gdy miał już zamiar wrócić do głównej części w poszukiwaniu młodszego ślizgona.

Dosłownie wpadło.

— Na Merlina, proszę uważać, prawie upuściłam dokumentację! — Czarownica w ostatniej chwili chwyciła stos zsuwających się kartek, po czym podniosła wzrok na pogrążonego w swoich myślach czarnowłosego mężczyznę. — Och, to pan. 

Severus zmarszczył brwi i odwrócił się w jej stronę. Niemal natychmiast rozpoznał stojącą przed nim postać, która nie zważając na jego srogą minę, uśmiechnęła się pogodnie.

— Nie sądziłam, że tak szybko na pana wpadnę, ale może to i lepiej. — Podała mu trzymany przez siebie plik dokumentów, nie zawracając sobie głowy zbędnymi pytaniami. — Widzę, że nie jest pan zajęty, mogę zaproponować świetną indonezyjską kawę w swoim gabinecie.

Severus po raz kolejny tego dnia, stłumił chęć rzucenia klątwy w jakimkolwiek kierunku, byleby dać upust wyżerającej go od środka frustracji. Co było nie tak z tą kobietą?

—  Przykro mi [            ], ale nie przyszedłem tu na pogawędki — wycedził przez zęby i zmiął w ustach przekleństwo, chcąc jak najszybciej oddać dokumenty, jednak czarownica nieoczekiwanie ruszyła w stronę głównego holu, sygnalizując mu, aby zrobił to samo.

Na początku uznał to za naprawdę lekkomyślny żart. Każdy, kto zdążył go poznać, nie odważyłby się zdobyć na takie zachowanie, ta jednak szybkim krokiem zmierzała do skupiska ludzi ulokowanego w Atrium, zostawiając go całkowicie w tyle. Dopiero po chwili zorientował się w sytuacji. W centrum zbiegowiska znajdował się nie kto inny, jak Draco Malfoy. Całkowicie rozjuszony chłopak zaciskał pięść na swojej różdżce, która wycelowana była w znanego mu z widzenia, brązowowłosego młodzieńca. Kilkakrotnie miał nieprzyjemność poznania go na rozprawach jako przedstawiciela Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów, więc wnioski nasunęły się same. Szybko pokonał odległość dzielącą go od Draco, przystając przy skupionej na wymianie zdań kobiecie. Nadal trzymał jej papiery, które ciążyły mu znacznie i stanowiły utrudnienie w podstawowych czynnościach, jakim było, chociażby wyciągnięcie różdżki.

— Panie Overfield, może mi pan łaskawie wyjaśnić, co się tu dzieję? — Ton głosu [       ] zmienił się diametralnie. Pozorna uprzejmość i przyjazny wyraz twarzy maskowały niechęć i wyraźne poirytowanie, którymi darzyła swojego współpracownika. — Prosiłabym o natychmiastowe opuszczenie różdżek, inaczej będę zmuszona interweniować w inny sposób.

W żadnym wypadku nie przypominała już tej nazbyt pogodnej i miłej czarownicy sprzed chwili, w pewnym stopniu wzbudzając naturalną podejrzliwość Mistrza Eliksirów. Nie spodziewał się także zaniepokojonego wzroku Richarda Overfielda, który zatrzymał się w połowie wykonywanego ruchu, posłusznie opuszczając rękę.

— Uciąłem sobie jedynie krótką pogawędkę z panem Malfoyem — odpowiedział, starając się zachować względny spokój, jednak Severus czuł ukrytą złość i pobudzenie wywołane adrenaliną. — Na temat wczorajszej rozprawy rzecz jasna. — Uśmiech wyższości ponownie wykwitł na jego twarzy, sprawiając, że w Malfoyu aż się zagotowało. Nie uczynił jednak nic, co postawiłoby go w niekorzystnej sytuacji w obecności niewątpliwie poważanego pracownika Ministerstwa.

— Świetnie, w takim razie mam nadzieję, że skończył pan tę jakże emocjonującą wymianę uprzejmości.

— Oczywiście. Proszę wybaczyć, ale mam do dostarczenia jeszcze parę… dowodów w sprawie. — Mówiąc to, skinął niezobowiązująco głową i wyminął blondyna, oddalając się w stronę towarzyszącego mu wcześniej Williamsona.

_ „A to tchórzliwy szczur!”  _ — Snape zbulwersował się w myślach, spoglądając zawistnie na dwójkę urzędników. Nie potrafił zrozumieć, jakim cudem ktoś taki jak Williamson mógł zostać aurorem! To wręcz nie do przyjęcia!

Starał się opanować kumulujące w nim oburzenie, a udało mu się to dopiero gdy stojąca obok dziewczyna, zwróciła się do nich obojgu ze szczerym uśmiechem. Draco rzucił mu wyraźnie pytające spojrzenie, na które nie miał najmniejszej ochoty odpowiadać.

— Domyślam się, dlaczego tu jesteście — zaczęła, jednak tym razem w jej głosie nie dało się wyczuć wcześniej słyszalnej wrogości. Uważnie rozejrzała się wokół siebie, sprawdzając, czy aby na pewno ich rozmowa nie stanowi większej sensacji, niż powinna, po czym ponownie odszukała czarne oczy Mistrza Eliksirów. — Chodźcie za mną. Porozmawiamy w moim biurze, może uda mi się jakoś pomóc.

Mężczyźni rzucili sobie porozumiewawcze spojrzenie i ruszyli naprzód w stronę upragnionej windy, która przemieściła ich prosto na drugie piętro. O ile dobrze pamiętał, [              ] pracowała w Rejestrze Animagów, przypadkowo prowadzonym także przez Departament Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów, gdzie to swoją posadę trzymał były Minister Magii — Rufus Scrimgeour. Severus pogratulował sobie instynktu samozachowawczego, dzięki któremu ubiegłego dnia, nie przeklął nieproszonego gościa. Jednak to, że czarownica była skora do pomocy, nie było całkowicie jego zasługą i dobrze o tym wiedział. Z niewytłumaczalnego powodu wydawała się zupełnie nie przejmować rzucanymi w jej stronę obelgami oraz tradycyjnymi dla Severusa spojrzeniami dezaprobaty, co jedynie wzbudzało jego ślizgońską ciekawość. Najprawdopodobniej nigdy nie była uczennicą Hogwartu, podejrzewał za to jej przynależność do Ilvermorny — szkoły znajdującej się w Ameryce Północnej. 

Gdy mężczyzna usłyszał charakterystyczny głos, zwiastujący koniec ich trasy, postanowił odłożyć swoje przemyślenia na bardziej sprzyjający moment i skupić na celu dzisiejszego pobytu pod gmachem Ministerstwa. 

Cała trójka wyszła na dosyć obszerny korytarz, prowadzący do poszczególnych odnóg Departamentu. Kobieta uprzednio dziękując za pomoc, odebrała swój stos makulatury i zniknęła za drzwiami jednego z gabinetów, po chwili wychodząc z niego z niemałym zadowoleniem. 

Severus uniósł brew w niemym pytaniu, nie mogąc zignorować chęci dowiedzenia się, co wprawiło ją w tak dobry nastrój, ta jednak po raz kolejny tego dnia zignorowała jego spojrzenie, ruszając w głąb piętra i prowadząc ich tym samym do działu Animagów. Trafili do niewielkiego pomieszczenia, w którego kątach można było dostrzec liche konstrukcje złożone z niewypełnionej jeszcze papierologii. Na środku pokoju stało skromne dębowe biurko, na którym Severus zobaczył skrawek pospiesznie zapisanego pergaminu, nim pochwyciła go kobieta, ciskając w najgłębsze odmęty szuflady. Różdżką lewitowała trzy filiżanki i parząc obiecaną wcześniej kawę, zasugerowała mężczyznom rozgoszczenie się.

Oboje zajęli miejsca na niewielkiej kanapie stojącej obok biblioteczki z uporządkowanymi klaserami. Dosłownie parę chwil później pojawiły się przed nimi parujące napoje, natomiast czarownica przeniosła swój wzrok na młodego Malfoya.

— My się chyba jeszcze nie znamy — zagadnęła, po czym wysunęła rękę w jego stronę. — [      ] [ ], a ty zapewne jesteś synem Lucjusza, prawda? Draco Malfoy.

Chłopak zastygł w konsternacji, uważnie śledząc mimikę na twarzy urzędniczki. Nie była wiele wyższa od niego, a jej młody i nieszkodliwy wygląd mógł być mylący dla osoby z zewnątrz, jednak Draco wyraźnie zastanawiał się, jaką pozycję kobieta zajmowała się w ministerstwie, że sam wredny i nieustępliwy Richard Overfield odpuścił uprzykrzanie mu reszty dzisiejszego dnia.

— Zna pani mojego ojca? — Zapytał niepewnie, nadal uważnie się jej przypatrując.

— Proszę, darujmy sobie zbędne konwenanse, jestem zaledwie parę lat starsza od ciebie. Nie zasłużyłam na nazywanie mnie  „ panią”. — Czarownica zaśmiała się przyjaźnie, po czym nonszalancko cofnęła oferowaną dłoń. Ten gest wystarczył Severusowi do wysnucia jednego konkretnego wniosku, który dołączył do listy przemyśleń  „na później”.

— A więc [       ], znasz mojego ojca?

— Nie bardziej niż pozostali pracownicy rządu, jednak wbrew powszechnie panującej opinii o informacjach w Departamencie, jestem na bieżąco z obecnymi wydarzeniami.

Snape rzucił jej nieufne spojrzenie. Od początku dnia byli mniej lub bardziej ignorowani przez pracowników, więc co spowodowało, że zarówno ona, jak i pan Overfield poczuli się w obowiązku naruszenia tego wszechobecnego tabu i uświadomienia ich w paru kwestiach dotyczących wczorajszej rozprawy? Mówiąc szczerze, patrzył raczej krytycznie na jeszcze niewypowiedziane słowa kobiety. Nie miał całkowitej pewności co do tego, którą ze stron obrała, dlatego też postanowił ją przetestować.

— Bylibyśmy niezmiernie wdzięczni, gdybyś podzieliła się z nami swoją, niewątpliwie ogromną wiedzą na ten temat — zakpił czarnowłosy, nawet nie kamuflując ironii, kryjącej się w jego słowach. Podpuszczał ją.

— Widzę, że pana podejście nadal się nie zmieniło, ale to nic. — Wzruszyła ramionami i upiła duży łyk kawy. — Jeszcze pana do siebie przekonam. Tymczasem faktycznie, sporo się wydarzyło w przeciągu ostatniego dnia. Jesteście inteligentni, więc zapewne dostrzegliście rezerwę, z jaką was dziś traktowano. 

Draco jakby zapominając o swoich wcześniejszych podejrzeniach, kiwnął głową, nieznacznie marszcząc brwi. Może nie był tego świadom, ale właśnie pokazał wszystkie męczące go uczucia w zaledwie jednym wyrazie twarzy, który sugerował nic innego jak pewnego rodzaju zaufanie względem [        ].

— Na całe ministerstwo rozniosły się wieści o utajnionych informacjach i konsekwencjach, jakie powstałyby, gdyby to prasa obrała sobie niektóre tematy na czołówki gazet.  — Przewróciła oczami, przypominając sobie chwilę w której do jej uszu dotarło idiotyczne oświadczenie. — Knot myśli, że jest przebiegły i inteligentny, a prawda jest taka, że spieprzył, a jego i tak już chyląca się ku schyłkowi kariera, jest zagrożona przez wczorajszy przekręt.

— Pytanie, jakie miał korzyści z wykluczenia nas. — Blondyn w zamyśleniu zaczął kreślić palcem po brzegu swojej filiżanki. 

Zapadła chwila ciszy. Dwójka starszych czarodziejów w mniejszym lub większym stopniu domyślała się intencji Knotta. [       ] jednak nie poczuwała się do obowiązku uświadamiania chłopaka o idiotycznie prostej podstawie, którą kierował się były minister, dlatego też łypnęła zachęcająco na siedzącego przed nią Severusa, mając nadzieję, że ten znajdzie w sobie, chociaż krztynę taktu.

— Knot to egoistyczny idiota — zaczął subtelnie, a na jego twarzy wykwitł grymas dezaprobaty. — Wydaje mu się, że dzięki posłaniu jak największej liczby śmierciożerców do Azkabanu, zyska uznanie i odznaczy się czymś w historii czarodziejskiego świata. 

— Sława to jedyne co go obchodzi, Draco. Ma gdzieś moralność oraz obowiązujące prawo, myśli tylko o swoim tłustym tyłku i nic z tym nie zrobimy — dokończyła [       ], opierając się o jedną z wyczarowanych wcześniej poduszek.

Blondyn zamyślił się na moment, niepewnie podnosząc wzrok. Wydawać by się mogło, że kalkulował wszelkie za i przeciw, ostatecznie uznając kobietę za godną zaufania.

— Tak właściwie, przyszliśmy tu dziś by porozmawiać z panem Scrimgeourem. Myślimy, że mógłby nam pomóc i służyć pośredniczym głosem, skoro ani Knot, ani nikt inny nie chce nas wysłuchać.

[        ] spojrzała się po nich zaskoczona. Widocznie nie spodziewała się, że przyszli tu z planem, który wypadał całkiem sensownie na tle nędznej sytuacji. Gdy to do niej dotarło, uśmiechnęła się szeroko i poderwała na równe nogi, ruszając w stronę wyjścia z gabinetu. Po drodze złapała plik papierów i odwróciła się w stronę osłupiałych gości.

— No dalej, nie mamy całego dnia! Rufus za trzydzieści minut zaczyna spotkanie, później go nie złapiecie!

Snape zmarszczył brwi, jednak nic nie mówiąc, podniósł się z miejsca i wraz z Draco ponownie ruszyli prowadzeni przez urzędniczkę. Motywy czarownicy nadal nie dawały spokoju Mistrzowi Eliksirów, miał nieodparte wrażenie, że ta miała w tym jakiś interes, niestety w tej chwili nie miał zbyt dużego wyboru, jak dać kredyt zaufania jej dobrym intencjom. 

Po kilku minutach spaceru całą trójką wkroczyli na terytorium Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów, co oczywiście nie przeszło bez echa wśród pracowników. Nie minęło nawet pięć sekund, kiedy zobaczyli kierującego się w ich stronę Overfielda, który pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem. Znajdował się na swoim terenie i nie budziło to żadnych wątpliwości, jednak nie mieli innego wyjścia, jak przejść przez wydział prowadzący prosto do biura Scrimgeoura.

— Niech to szlag! I co teraz masz zamiar zrobić [             ]? Nie spławimy go, ot tak. — Czarnowłosy obrzucił [ ] nieprzychylnym spojrzeniem, wyczekując, chociażby cienia niepokoju lub irytacji. Ten jednak nie nastąpił.

— Och, jest pan Mistrzem Eliksirów, spodziewałam się większej finezji — zaśmiała się, po czym wyszła naprzeciw zbliżającemu się mężczyźnie. Czarnowłosy zgrzytnął zębami, obiecując sobie w myślach, że zemści się za tą zniewagę przy najbliższej możliwej okazji.

— [          ] to nie punkt turystyczny. Nikt nie poinformował mnie o wizytacji w tych godzinach. — Brunet starał się głośno akcentować każde wypowiedziane słowo tak, aby jego współpracownicy mogli go usłyszeć. 

Siedzący najbliżej czarodzieje, faktycznie zaciekawieni nagłym wystąpieniem Richarda, zaczęli się przysłuchiwać co (ku zdziwieniu Severusa), jeszcze bardziej uradowało [       ].

— To ciekawe, że pan o tym wspomina, panie Overfield. — Ton kobiety w żadnym wypadku nie wskazywał na to, aby chociaż trochę się przejęła. Wręcz przeciwnie, wydawała się dziwnie spokojna i pewna siebie, co nieco uspokoiło jej towarzyszy. — Z tego, co mi wiadomo, godziny wizyt kończą się o szesnastej prawda?

Czarodziej niepewnie kiwnął głową, nie rozumiejąc, do czego zmierzała.

— Ach, bo tak się składa, że wczoraj musiałam uzupełnić zalegającą po urlopie dokumentację, przez co zostałam w biurze do wieczora i jestem prawie pewna, że o godzinie dziewiętnastej, słyszałam…

— Echem, miałem na myśli, żeby nie przeszkadzała pani pracownikom, gdy będzie się tu kręcić — uciął jej, rumieniąc się wściekle.

— Nie ma problemu, życzę miłego dnia. — Kobieta wyminęła go z triumfem wypisanym na twarzy, a zaraz za nią ruszył Snape w wyjątkowo dobrym humorze, Draco natomiast nadal nie potrafił uwierzyć w to, czego był świadkiem jeszcze parę chwil temu. Stał, wodząc wzrokiem od oddalającej się czarownicy do zażenowanego wroga rodziny. Czuł, że nowa znajoma jego chrzestnego będzie potrafiła mu pomóc jeszcze w niejednej sprawie.

***

 

Nie zawracając sobie głowy czymś tak prozaicznym, jak pukanie, [       ] otworzyła drzwi prowadzące do gabinetu Rufusa Scrimgeoura, a sam zainteresowany nawet nie wydawał się  zaskoczony obcesowym zachowaniem swojego gościa. Podniósł wzrok, spodziewając się, kogo zobaczy i dopiero gdy upewnił się, że stoi przed nim (jak widać, znajoma) niższa czarownica, odwrócił głowę w stronę stojących przy drzwiach mężczyzn.

— Przyprowadziłam ci gości Rufusie, poczułam, że zaczyna doskwierać ci samotność. — Mrugnęła do niego, a następnie rozsiadła się na jednym z foteli.

— Bywasz tu tak często, że nawet nie mam okazji się nią nacieszyć — westchnął. — Panie Snape, nie spodziewałem się pańskich odwiedzin, natomiast pana Malfoya jak najbardziej. Proszę. — Wskazał ręką wolne miejsca. — Usiądźcie. 

Mężczyźni posłusznie zajęli miejsca, odmawiając po drodze proponowanej im herbaty. Czarnowłosy czuł się niewłaściwie, pozostając biernym słuchaczem. Nie miał zamiaru robić za przyzwoitkę i pomimo tego, że między wszystkimi rozwinęła się luźna i niezobowiązująca rozmowa, to czuł nieodpartą chęć wyjścia z pomieszczenia. Malfoy był dorosłym przedstawicielem swojego rodu, powinien wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce przy tej decydującej wymianie zdań. On sam miał w ministerstwie jeszcze parę spraw do załatwienia, a siedzenie i przysłuchiwanie się czemuś, czego mógłby dowiedzieć się w odpowiedniej do tego chwili, tylko wprawiała go w bardziej nerwowy nastrój. Zaczął nerwowo stukać palcami o skrzyżowane na piersi przedramię, zastanawiając się, jak zmyślnie opuścić biuro. Z letargu wyrwało go dopiero upragnione zdanie, którego adresatem została młodsza czarownica, po raz kolejny tego dnia nieświadomie wyręczając profesora w rozwiązaniu problemu.

— Cóż, pomimo że uwielbiam spędzać czas w twoim towarzystwie Rufusie, nie sądzę, byśmy razem z panem Snapem byli tu potrzebni. — Kobieta podniosła się z miejsca, dając tym samym Severusowi niemy sygnał do pójścia w jej ślady. — Miło było mi cię poznać Draco, życzę powodzenia!

— Dziękuję za dzisiaj, naprawdę nam pomogłaś.

Kobieta nie odpowiedziała, tylko uśmiechnęła się i energicznie pomachała ręką na znak pożegnania, po czym zniknęła w korytarzu, a zaraz za nią udał się Severus Snape. Blondyn został sam na sam z Scrimgeourem, który uważnie śledził każdy jego najmniejszy ruch, miał wrażenie, że mężczyzna zdołał zauważyć nawet jego nerwowe przełykanie śliny. 

Wypuścił długo wstrzymywane powietrze i zdany jedynie na siebie, postanowił jako pierwszy zabrać głos.

— Zapewne wie pan, po co tu przyszedłem, jednak mimo to chciałbym czysto przedstawić sytuację. — Chłopak starał się brzmieć pewnie, a jednocześnie grzecznie, tak by nie spłoszyć jedynej deski ratunku. Były minister kiwnął pokrzepiająco głową i zamienił się w słuch. Nie chciał tego przyznać, ale był ciekaw, w jaki sposób syn Lucjusza będzie go bronił i w jakim świetle przedstawi ubiegłe wydarzenia. — Chciałbym, aby poręczył pan za mojego ojca przed Wizengamotem.

Po tej prośbie Draco starał się jak najbardziej szczegółowo opisać wszystkie spotkania, uczucia i poglądy, które wiązały się z jego rodziną i związkami z Czarnym Panem. Nie miał nic do ukrycia, wiedział, że jedyną drogą do osiągnięcia celu było mówienie prawdy i zdobycie się na największą pewność siebie, na jaką w tej chwili było go stać. W swojej relacji bardzo dokładnie opisywał pomoc wujowi, a momentami i wstawiennictwo. Nie krył faktu, iż nim i jego ojcem w nadmiarze kierował strach, ale kto mógł się dziwić, skoro rozmawiali o szaleńcu gotowym unicestwić większość magicznego i niemagicznego świata. Rufus słuchał go uważnie, podziwiając ciągle zmieniającą się mimikę na twarzy młodzieńca oraz zacięcie z jakim starał się dowieść swoich przekonać. Imponowało mu to, że pomimo tak wielkiego błędu, jaki popełnił, był gotów podjąć się wszelkich środków, aby go naprawić.

Gdy chłopak doszedł do momentu incydentu z przełożeniem godziny rozprawy, mężczyzna poczuł się w obowiązku, wyjaśnić swoje stanowisko względem zachowania Korneliusza Knota.

— Także uważam, że zachowanie pana Knota było karygodne. Chęć pokazania swojego stanowiska przed czarodziejskim światem całkiem opętała jego umysł, nie pomyślał nawet o ewentualnych konsekwencjach, które się z tym wiązały. — Scrimgeour zamyślił się na moment, po czym skinieniem ręki przywołał do siebie niewielki skórzany dziennik. Draco przez ułamek sekundy mógł przekonać się z jak potężnym czarodziejem ma do czynienia. Mało kto opanował sztukę, jaką była bezróżdżkowa magia, jednak po swoim chrzestnym mógł stwierdzić, że potrzeba było do tego nie lada umiejętności, cierpliwości oraz mocy. — Wybacz mi, jednak jestem zmuszony przerwać naszą drobną pogawędkę. Za dziesięć minut mam ważne posiedzenie i nie mogę się spóźnić.

Draco przytaknął na znak zrozumienia i zaczął szykować się do wyjścia, zbierając z oparcia pozostawioną wcześniej marynarkę, kiedy nagle poczuł dotyk dłoni na swoim ramieniu. Odwrócił się niepewnie, aby spojrzeć prosto w przenikliwe złote oczy.

— Możesz być pewien, że postaram się pomóc, nie mniej jednak chętnie omówię szczegóły stanowiska, jakie mam obrać — przerwał, sprawdzając godzinę. — Dziś wieczorem? Chętnie ugoszczę cię lampką wina.

Nieodgadniony wyraz twarzy starszego mężczyzny wzbudził naturalną ciekawość Malfoya, który nie widząc żadnych przeciwwskazań, z radością przystał na propozycję. Po wyjściu z biura i pożegnaniu się z byłym ministrem Draco skierował się do gabinetu nowo poznanej kobiety, licząc, że znajdzie tam swojego wuja lub też informację gdzie mógłby się udać. Na miejscu jednak nie znalazł nikogo. Opuścił gmach budynku, zastanawiając się, gdzie zniknął Mistrz Eliksirów, wiedział jednak, że nie ma czasu na tak czasochłonne poszukiwania. W końcu miał się dziś spotkać ze Scrimgeourem, a na tę okazję potrzebował oczywiście nowych ubrań.


End file.
